powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z how it ever happend
by ghadahalsaad
Summary: the rrbz came into the school that the ppgz go to and now they have to live in dorms what will happen anyway i son't summarize vary good just read it
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me r and r also tell me If I_ _Made any mistakes thank you enjoy.P.S don't own anything EXCEPT THE IDEAS now on to the story_ _Kaoru pov running outside of the school_ _"__Ow crap, if I don't make it I wall get another detention better hurry up." _ _Moko pov in the class room_

**_"_****_Man, if Kaoru doesn't get here she will get a detention again" I said "Yeah were is she better not be late" said Miyako That's when all of a sudden Kaoru popped out of nowhere and said "I'm here not late" cognates' said the teacher " you made it" said Miyako "Yeah I know and just in time right." "Yeah" said karou the bell rang and everybody took their seats and took out there books "before we start class I have two announcements for you the first is that we have three new students, come in boys" said the teacher the boys came in Miyako, Karou and me freaked out because the three boys that came in were the rowdyruff boys of all people it had to be those three annoying boys me and the girls looked at each other with a scared look but the rest of the girls in our class were squeaking because they said that they were cute I did not know what was up with them but then me and the girls started passing notes like we do everyday but this time it was about a different subject it was about the rrbz they started saying there names first was Brick "hey brick here" then Boomer "sup Boomer" then it was Butch " and I'm Butch" when they finished saying there names all the girls in the class went crazy except us the ppgz now the teacher had to find them a seat she said " ok now I want brick to sit next to…um lets see ow here sit next to Momoko" the girls that said Brick was cute groaned and I was about to die here the worst bad guy that I hate next to me anyway next was Boomer again the teacher said " Ok Boomer you sit next to um… Miyako" I can tell she was about to die too and again the girls that said they think Boomer was cute groaned then It was Butches turn to take a seat try to guess who he sat next to if you said Karou you were right this how it went " ok now Butch…..next to Karou" she was about to beet the hell out of the teacher but at least we could watch the boys closely but something worse even happened "Momoko, Miyako, and Karou the three of you show the boys around the school and if they have any questions answer them ok" said the teacher so me and the girls replied "ok" then she said "after school show them around now to the lesson… ow almost forgot the second announcement in about 40 more minutes we are going to meet with the principal and he is going to talk to you about something and the whole school now on to the lesson…" after she was done telling us the announcements I found a peace of paper on front of me I opened it up and it was from BRICK and I said "hey what's up" I wrote back "nothing much just bored what about you your Brick right" he said "Yeah I am Brick and I am bored so after school do you want to get an ice cream when were done my treat" I wrote " sure I love ice cream" he said " yeah me too so you know you know my name what is your I herd the teacher call you momko, miko something like that" I wrote " It's Momoko you were so close I the first one you just needed another o in it" he wrote " cool I never got so close in writing someone's name before" _**

_**Miyako Pov in her seat**_

_**I saw that Momoko and Brick were writing notes and almost lost it I mean she was passing notes with one of the rrbz out of all people but then I saw a not on my desk I opened it up and it was from BOOMER it said "hey your Miyako one of the people sowing me and my brothers around right" I wrote back "yeah I am why do you ask" he wrote "because my brother asked the one with the red hair I think her name is Momoko anyway he asked her if she wanted ice cream after you show us around and she said yes so do you want to" I wrote back "well yeah sure I would love to come Boomer"**_

_**Karou Pov in her seat too**_

_**What the hell are they doing writing notes do they even know that there doing it with the rrbz it was weird and crazy that's when I saw a note on my desk I opened it up and saw that it was from BUTCH I freaked but still opened it and it said "hey Karou right me and my brother's are getting ice cream after you show us around and my brother's already asked your two other friends and they said yeah would you like to come" I looked up and saw Butch looking at me and then when he winked I then looked back and wrote " yeah my name is Karou and I would love to come on one condition" then he wrote " and that will be" then I said " when were done with the ice cream we play soccer" he said "sure" so then we kept on writing notes when all of a sudden our belts started glowing we looked at each other and smiled and raised our hands we had the same excuse stomach ach anyway we when to the roof and transformed and we went to beet the crap out of Mojo.**_

_**Brick Pov in the classroom**_

_**Me and Momoko were just writing notes when all of a sudden she just said she had a stomach ach and went but not just her all of the girls that were supposed to show us around me and the boys got suspicious and said that we had a head ach and went after them that's when we saw them transform into the ppgz me and the boys were all surprised " out of all people it had to be her I mean…." Said Butch being interrupted by me "hey why would they have said yeah if they were the ppgz to hang out with us even if they are the ppgz I think we should see if they hate us or want to be friends or well I kind of like Momoko so lets just see" then Boomer said "well you do have a point there and I have a little crush on Miyako" then Butch said " yeah and I have a crush on Karou lets get back to class now" me and Boomer agreed and went to class**_

**_Momoko pov going too school_**

**_"I hope that we make it to the announcement with the principal" I said and the others agreed as we were flying after beating up Mojo. We got to the school roof untransformed and went to our classroom good thing we came back just in time we went downstairs and we waited. Then the principal came and said "hey guys ok I am sure that your teachers told you that you're getting an important announcement with me know here it is. I an sure that you have noticed that there is going to build something next to the school and it is finished they are dorms from now on you are going to live right next to the school and we already got your things all that is needed is your bodies but this is a little different a girl is not going to share one with another girl she is going to share one with a boy" when he said that we all gasped "don't freak" said the principal "its like living like a two people family you'll see its going to be fun and when you finish a school day you go to your rooms school ends know and your teacher's will take you to your rooms thank you"_**

**_Wow all of that happened plus my arms are going to fall off anyway where you think the ppgz and the rrbz are going to be at read the next chapter when it comes out remembers R and R thanks_**

Paste your document here...


	2. how it came to be

OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK sorry people I haven't written in a while because my mom took away the laptop for a while but now I can anyway to the story wait first I wanted to give credit to mlbv-grimm for being the first one to review thanks mlbv-grimm

* * *

_Momoko pov_

**_"Can you believe this I am going to have to share a room with a boy" said Karou "stop freaking out maybe it's not that bad" said Miyako "well maybe Miyako is right" I said "yeah right we have to get one thing straight guys I DO NOT LIKE BOYS AND WILL NEVER" said Karou "we already know that Karou" I said as Miyako nodded her had in agreement "anyways Momoko we didn't heir what you think" said Miyako "well I don't know maybe well I guess I don't mid if he's cute" I said we got to our teacher Mrs. kean "well hello girls" she said "I need to talk to you follow me" "ok" I said as all three of us followed her "there you are Butch, Brick, Boomer come with me" Mrs. Kean said "Mrs. Kean why are you calling the boys over" I said as she turned around to look at me and said "come with me and you'll find out" so we walked when we stopped it was in front of a giant house all six of us (Momoko, Miyako, Karou, Brick, Butch, and Boomer) were staring at the giant house and I mean giant "now I know that you learned that a boy and girl in one dorm but we did not have enough that's why all six of you will be sharing one until three more dorms are build now come on in" Mrs. Kean said as she opened the door "ok this is how it looks like ok" she said again "wait if we are sharing one and it is a house how come there are only three rooms instead of six and why king sized beds" said Brick as he opened the doors to all the rooms which was only three "well its the same rules" Mrs. Kean said " there are only three rooms because all six of you will team up a boy-girl team by the way and you will not have to we already assigned you a person here it is Brick your with Momoko" as she said that I freaked by the way and I could tell Brick did to the next group is Boomer and Miyako" they just blushed "and the last group is Butch and Karou bye have a great day ow almost forgot there are things you have to ware at night when you sleep (srry did not know how to write it) and there are more instructions in the table in each room the here I will put your named on them" she took three white papers and wrote on one Brick and Momoko the other one Boomer and Miyako and the last one Butch and Karou and taped one on one door "by the way girls you are still responsible to show the boys around the school" said as she walked out the door and closed it._**

Karou pov

_**I can't believe this is happening to me" I said as everyone was staring at me "what" I said "nothing" said Momoko "come on boys lets show you around the school" said Momoko and we all followed her**__**we were 1/2 way there when this happened we were showing the boys the library when Momoko tripped but brick caught her (awkward moment lol) we were going home when we remembered that we live together.**_

___Brick pov_

_**I can't believe that I live with Blossem the person I have had a crush on ever since I met her maybe I can... wait what am I thinking I an evil I can't fall in love and with the good guy no way not happening never... but still I love her I love Blossem A.K.A Momoko **_

_Butch pov_

**_Finally I have a chance to get close to buttercup A.K.A Karou I found out but... can't think about that she might have a crush on me but the again wait I haven't told her yet and I don't know her answer so she might say yes_**

_Boomer pov_

**_I have feelings for Bubbles then I sorta started liking Miyako then when I saw her transform I was so relieved but sad at the same time I mean what I have is forbidden love for Bubbles but one of these days I will tell her you can count on that_**

_Miyako pov_

**_we finally reached the dorm I opened the door and we walked in but I was hopping that the boys would finish their ice cream so it will not fall on the ground. after a minute or two they finally finished but it seemed that all three boys were thinking about something anyway we were all in the living room sitting around doing nothin._**

_Momoko pov_

**_we were all just sitting around doing nothing until I said "that does it I am super board (I think I wrote that word wrong) lets play a game" "what sort of game is it stupid if it is I am not playing" said Karou "let me seeeeeeeee... ummmmmmmmmmm yeah lets play the game truth or dare its been a long time anyways so who wants to play" I said "the only reason that I am playing is because I am board" said Karou "truth or dare sounds fun I'll play" said Miyako "so are playing" I said to the boys "I don't play with the powerpuff girls z" said Brick "whatever... wait what did you just say" I said "I said I don't play with the powerpuff girls...ahaw I said powerpuff girls didn't I" said Brick while the two brothers nodded "how did you idiots find out" said Karou "well" said Butch "when you girls left class saying you had a 'stomach ach' we knew you guys were lying so we wanted to follow you so us three said we had a 'head ach' and went after you guys when we got to where you were we saw you guys transforming that's how we found out but you already know us we did not change anything how come people did not recognize us except you guys" "I don't know why they did not recognize you idiots" said Karou "wait... did you say you watched us transform have you ever heard of privacy you could have left stupid rowdyruff boys" "ok so because no one recognized you let's make a deal" I said "and it would be" said Brick "the deal is that if you don't tell that were the powerpuff girls z we won't tell you're the real rowdyruff boys z ok" I said "ok deal" said Brick "you guys are stupid" said Boomer "remember the compactor that mama gave us before we went to school he said it gives us more power but also it hides our true self's why did I get stuck with stupid brothers" "ow yeah I totally forgot" said Butch "wait" said Miyako "what do you mean more power" "well you transform right" said Boomer while we were nodding our heads "know us rowdyruff boys z can transform too" "ok ok" I said "stop this talking do you guys wanna play truth or dare or don't you" then the boys nodded their heads and the games began "ok I will go first" I said "umm...let me see ow Boomer truth or dare" "give me a dare" he said " ok... I dare you to kiss Miyako" I said Boomer and Miyako said at the same time "what" "A dare is a dare guys you have to do it" said butch "he's right" said Brick "and when I agree with Butch that means I must mean it" "hey" said Butch then we all started laughing "anyway back to the dare" said Brick then we all looked to see if they would do it and they did Miyako and Boomer kissed and then blushed._**

_Karou pov_

**_when Boomer and Miyako kissed I was about to hurl "could you please stop with that I am going to barf" I said _**

_Miyako pov_

_**"guys we can finish this game later it's time to go to sleep" I said as they nodded their heads "where is the f-ing bathroom" said Butch and Karou at the same time **_

_Brick pov_

**_"let's try our rooms" I said as the rest looked at me with confused faces "what" I said "why would you think there will be a bathroom in a bed room" said Momoko "well Mrs. Kean said there are instructions so I looked and over here it said that there is bathrooms in each bed room weird right" I replied Then Momoko went to check if I was right and I was "can you guys believe that in each bed room there is a bathroom with a shower" said Momoko "Anyways I am going to take a shower I hate walking around the school" _**

_Momoko pov_

**_We all took a shower first the girls then the boys we brushed out teeth and went to bed we heard that if we try to sleep in different beds we would get in trouble so we had to sleep together I woke up late at night and went to drink water when I came back I saw the most cutest on Brick I couldn't help but say these words "ow Brick I just wish just wish that I can tell you that I love you but I can't even if I ever did I am sure that you will not have the same feelings I have I guess that that's how I am going to live" I put my hands around his neck_**

_Brick pov _

**_I was awake trying to sleep when I felt Momoko get of the bed when she came back I was still trying to sleep put I wasn't tired at all when I heard her say those words and I felt the same way when she was pulling way I grabbed her hand and got up when she saw me it was dark but I still can see her blushing that's how bright her blush was. _**

**_ when he grabbed my hand and got up I freaked on the inside but on the outside I was silent I can't believe he heard me I should have never said anything I heard him say "Momoko I heard you" my blush grew even more he continued " and I also feel the same way but I couldn't tell so I kept it inside me but now I know that you feel the same way so I told you" I started to cry and he wiped away my tears he kissed me gently and I let him then I told him "Brick we can't tell anyone about this" he replied "I know but we can still tell each other at night" I smiled and we fell asleep hugging_**

_Miyako pov I her room with Boomer_

**_I couldn't sleep I just kept turning until I noticed that I was looking at Boomer in a really low voice I said " I love you Boomer" I did not think he was awake until I saw his eyes opening I freaked and started blushing_**

_Boomer pov_

**_I was trying to sleep and then I heard Miyako say that she love me so I decided to open my eyes and tell her too I said " Miyako" she said "yes Boomer" I said "I love you too" then she said "we can't tell anybody" I replied "yeah I know" then we kissed, and slept hugging_**

_Butch in his room with Karou _

**_I was sleeping at least trying to so I looked a Karou and I could tell she was awake to so I decided to confess I called her name "Karou" "yeah" she said "I love you" I said "um... well you'll never hear me say this again but I do to don't tell anybody" she said I smiled and put my arms around her waist and she did not mind she go closer to me_**

_Karou _

_**He confessed to me and for some reason I said yes I guess I liked him back so I said I did to he hugged am and I got closer to him and fell asleep**_

* * *

_**Hey I really don't know if its long or short so srry I really hop you like my fanfic and I took forever to write but I am finally done thank god so anyway r and r I would really like you thanks and bye ow stay toon for chapter three it's just beginning to get fun bye**_


End file.
